A Summer to Remember
by HarleyPenguin
Summary: It's back and Revised!It's the summer right before senior year.Dib and Membrane get into another fight and Dib leaves.He ends up in front of Zim's house.Unexpected things happen that will never be forgotten.
1. Ch 1 Running Away

_It's back! I took it down because I wanted to redo some things it. I would like to think microwaved noodles for making this story so much better than what it was originally._

**Summary:** It's the summer right before senior year. Dib and Membrane get into another fight and Dib leaves. He ends up in front of Zim's house. Unexpected things happen that will never be forgotten.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any character of Zim, sadly. It's all Jhonen's. The only thing I have is the story idea.

Chapter One: Running Away.

Dib hunched over his computer, his spectacled eyes reflecting the glow of the computer screen. Summer had finally begun after a tough junior year. Three entire months without being picked on would be like heaven compared to the nightmare high school had turned out to be. After a few beatings, he had finally learned to simply stop trying to convince everyone of Zim's extraterrestrial nature. If they hadn't believed him in grade school, why on earth would they now? Besides, it was obvious Zim was far too incompetent to actually enslave the human race.

All of the Irken's plans had failed. Zim had saved the planet more times than he had harmed it, and Dib usually helped, too. He'd noticed over the past few years that Zim had been slacking off. The alien hadn't tried anything in ages. He even stopped bothering with Dib since he'd decided to leave him alone.

Because Zim stopped trying to take over the planet, Dib's life grew fairly boring pretty fast. He didn't have anything to do in his free time. He was still into the paranormal, but Zim had been his main focus ever since they had met. Dib stopped bothering to contacting the Swollen Eye Ball, and they weren't complaining.

Dib didn't like it. He was so obsessed with Zim, nothing else really mattered. He kind of... missed... chasing the little alien around.

Professor Membrane was ecstatic that Dib no longer 'insane'— maybe now he could get his son into 'real' science! He had tried many times to persuade him, but always failed. Dib wearily heaved himself out of his desk chair for dinner. Gaz was already at the table waiting as Membrane's floating screen hovered by the table. Two bowls were clutched in its metallic claws as little neon green letters read 'Do you love me?' Dib thoughtlessly pressed the 'yes' button and the stew was set in front of him.

Gaz began to shovel the contents in her mouth the moment the bowl touched the table. Dib merely poked at his the stew moodily, not particularly in the mood to eat. He glanced at the clock and gave a small start— it was almost time for Mysterious Mysteries to start! He scrambled from his seat and clanked his full bowl on the counter.

Just as he was about to click on the wide screen, the door burst open dramatically, revealing a profile only one person could claim.

Professor Membrane was home.

Unfortunately, the first thing he saw when he came home after a hard day of wiring things directly into other things was his daughter attempting to play her Gameslave and apparently suffocate herself to death with stew, and his son nearly giddy with excitement as the Mysterious Mysteries theme played.

Groan. "Son, you know how I feel about that horrid program. Turn the television off immediately!"

Glare. "Fine. I'll catch it at eleven, anyway."

Membrane stepped forward threateningly. He'd found, through years of life experience, that a simple step forward could unnerve even the most stubborn opponents. "Don't you dare smart off to me."

Gaz rolled her eyes. Whoopee. Another fight.

Dib groaned in disgust to save face, but attempted to retreat to his room without looking like he was running away from an argument.

"Don't walk away from me when I'm talking to you."

Dib froze with his hand on the stair banister, his teeth grinding. "You weren't talking to me just then, Dad."

It was Membrane's turn to feel enraged. "Look, boy. My house, my rules. You seem to be forgetting who I am."

It was then that Dib uttered the most cliché, teenage-angsty thing one could say.

"WHY can't you just leave me ALONE? I don't want to be just like you!"

Membrane laughed. "Oh, come now. This paranormal obsession of yours is just a phase. You'll soon wise up and become a TRUE scientist like myself!"

"Dad. That's never. EVER. Going to happen."

Dib could feel his father's glare turn cold even through those thick goggles. "Then get out. I'm sick of arguing with you over this."

Gaz paused her game and looked up, a single eyebrow raised.

"Way ahead of you, Membrane," Dib spat.

And with that, Dib was out the door.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Thanks for reading. I hope you liked it. If so review and let me know. Or if you didn't like it, review and let me know. (Obviously I want you to review .). Look for the next chapter in about a week and I'll keep to that this time for sure!


	2. Ch 2 Needing a Place to stay

_Hello again._

_I would like to thank_

Haikari

_for reviewing!_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Chapter 2

Dib stood outside his house, back to the door and his fists clenched. He turned around like he was going back inside but stopped. He wasn't the one who should apologize, it was _him_. _He _also was the one who told him to get out and so Dib wasn't going back in.

So, Dib turned back toward the street, smiling to himself as he walked down the sidewalk. "Free at last." he said out loud. He no longer had to put up with Membrane and his "real" science crap. He was on his own. Dib slowed down until he came to a complete stop. He was on his own and no where to go.

It started to pour down raining. Dib looked at the black sky. "Why does it have to rain now?" He looked back down the street. "No! I'm not going back. He told me to get out and I did. I'm sure the rain will let up soon and I'll find a place to stay."

The rain didn't seem like it was going to stop any time soon. Dib wrapped his arms around himself. He was soaked to the bone and freezing. He hair was in his face and his glasses were covered in water but he couldn't wipe them off seeing how nothing on him was dry. "Of all the nights I get kicked out on the night it rains." he said bitterly.

After walking for about ten minutes, Dib arrived at a familiar freakishly green house. He stopped walking and starred at debating. Zim and him may be neutral towards each other but they weren't friends either.

"maybe he would let me in seeing how I've left him alone for all these years." Dib said. He hoped Zim would let him in, but how was he going to get up to the door past the security?

Dib decided to take his chances and cross the lawn. He made it past the gnomes without a problem. Little did he know that they had been turned off for him. He knocked on the door and waited. Slowly, the door slightly opened.

"What do you want, Dib?" Zim asked.

"Well, I was just wondering if I could uh..." Dib said as he trailed off looking at the ground.

Zim narrowed his eyes, "Say it now Dib-human."

"I was just wondering if I could stay the night." he replied still not making eye contact.

Zim stood there thinking. Dib sighed knowing he wasn't going to be able to stay.

"Come in." Dib jerked his head up at Zim. The door opened wider so Dib could enter. Once he was in, Zim closed the door completely.

"Stay were you are. I don't want you getting water all over my base." ordered Zim.

Dib froze by the door.

"Computer." Zim continued, "dry him off."

"Ok." replied the computer in a bored tone.

Dib looked up and saw a giant device point at him from the ceiling. He shielded his face as the hot air blew on him. When he was completely dry, the device went back into the house. Dib's hair was standing up in all directions. Zim couldn't hold in his laugh.

"What are you laughing at?" Dib demanded.

"Your...hair..." was all he could say in between laughing.

Dib tired to flatten his hair as much as he could. Zim stopped laughing and sat down on the pink couch. Dib mimicked Zim, sitting on the other side of the couch. There was silence between.

"So..." Zim began, "why did you leave your house?"

"Membrane kicked me out."

"Membrane is your father, right?"

"No."

"Then who is your father?" Zim asked confused.

"Membrane is my father but I don't consider him my father."

"Oh! I get it. On Earth, if you dislike a family member you disown them."

"Eh, something like that."

"Why did he kick you out?"

"Why do you keep asking so many questions?" Dib asked looking over at Zim.

"I'm just trying to have a conversation. Do you have a problem with it?"

"No no. It's fine. My dad has never approved of me and my paranormal science. He wants me to study "real" science. Ever since I've left you alone, he thinks I'm not interested in it anymore. And he bothers me almost everyday! But it's stupid he thinks that way since I've been into paranormal since I was very young, way before you got here."

"From what I've gathered over the years, parents on this planet hardly ever approve of their children's interests." Zim in a matter of fact way.

"How long did it take you to figure that out?"

Zim opened his mouth to reply but closed once he realized the sarcasm.

"Oh don't take it personal Zim, I was joking." Dib explained, "where's Gir at? It's been awfully quiet."

"He's probably in one of my labs messing stuff up as usual. Stupid, useless, piece of junk."

"Why don't you upgrade him or something?"

"I've tried but nothing works. But even though I would love him to function properly and do what I say, I like him the way he is.""Really?"

"Yes, even though sometimes I can't handle him. That's when I tie to a tree outside."

Dib laughed as he remembered seeing that before. Zim laughed too.

Once the laughter died down, there was silence again. Dib adjusted his glasses and thought of something to talk about.

"Zim, what have you been up to lately? Still trying to take over Earth?"

Zim didn't reply right away, "I don't know."

Dib looked over at him, "What do you mean 'I don't know'"?

"I mean what I said. I don't know." he answered getting angry. He soon calmed, "It's getting late. Let me get you a pillow and blanket." Zim got off the couch and left the room.

Dib sat there confused. He couldn't understand why Zim got so upset about him asking about his mission. He never had a problem before talking about it. He pushed the thoughts out of his head when Zim returned. He handed him the pillow and blanket.

"I'll leave you now so you can sleep. Good night."

"Night." Zim marched out of the room, leaving Dib alone. He placed the pillow up against the arm of the couch. He took off his glasses, folded them and laid them on the arm too. He laid down rubbing his tired eyes. But as he laid there, he couldn't sleep. Neither could the Irken below.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up. Probably a week or so.


	3. Ch 3 Waffles

I'm back! I've had this written for a while now but haven't had the time to type it. I'm sorry. I am now a high school graduate! So I'm hoping to update a lot before starting college in the fall. I hope you enjoy this. I've had to write it over a few times.

Thanks for reviewing:

animehphantom

Hashmir

Aavi

The 13th Jinx

asagohan-no-bento

Chapter 3: Waffles

Dib awoke the next morning to noises in the kitchen. He felt around for his glasses and slid them on. For a moment he forgot where he was and panicked when he realized he was in Zim's house. Soon the night's previous events came back to him and he relaxed. He rose from the couch and walked into the kitchen.

Gir was sitting on the table mixing something in a bowl. Dib stood there for a moment unnoticed by the little robot and watched. Gir looked up at Dib.

"I'm making waffles!" he proclaimed.

Dib continued to stand in the doorway and watch Gir make waffles. When the waffles were finished, Gir placed two plates stacked with them on the table and sat down. He began shoveling them in but paused when he noticed Dib was still standing there.

"Are those for me?" Dib asked gesturing at the plate.

Gir shook his head and started shoveling again. Dib walked over to the table and sat down. He eyed the waffles. He remembered the time he had a camera set up in Zim's house, Gir made waffles and put bubbles in them. He glanced over at the robot then back to the waffles. Nothing seemed wrong with them but looks can be deceiving. He picked up the fork and cut off a small piece for testing. He first sniffed then licked. Nothing seemed off about them so he took a bite. He slowly chewed it and swallowed. It was fine.

"I'm surprised to see Gir didn't get creative with the waffles this morning." Zim said.

Dib almost jumped out of his seat. He looked up and saw Zim standing next to him. "When did you come in?"

"A minute ago. I stood over there watching you. It was entertaining." Zim sat in the chair next to Dib and grabbed a waffle.

Dib was shocked at first then remembered. "I forgot you could eat waffles."

"Only two at the most after what happened that first time. You remember that."

"Yeah, the Swollen Eyeball got so pissed at me for that cause I kept calling them and you were never on the screen when I did."

"What's the Swollen Eyeball?"

"It's a secret paranormal organization that I'm apart of."

"Oh of course. Are you going to be reporting on me since you are staying here now?"

Dib thought for a second, "Probably not. They stopped listening to me about anything to do with you. I've given up on trying to prove you to everybody cause no one believes me."

The three ate in silence after that. Once they were finished there was a knock at the door. Zim jumped up and ran to the door.

"How did someone get past my security!?" He placed his hand on the door and it faded away, "Dib, it's your sister."

Dib joined Zim by the door, "Why is she her? Let her in."

Zim opened the door and pocked his head out, "What do you want?"

Gaz pushed past Zim like she didn't see him and entered the house. Zim glared at her, "How did you get past my security? I've upgraded it!"

Gaz ignored the Irken looked at her brother.

"What are you doing here, Gaz?" he asked.

"Dad has been looking for you all night. Now he's got the whole city searching for you."

"Really? Why?" Dib didn't really think Membrane cared that much about him to have the entire city looking for him.

"He felt bad about what he had said to you."

"Ha! That's a lie. You know he meant what he said. So, why are you here?"

"I had a feeling you would be here. Are you ever going to come home?" she already knew the answer before she asked but just wanted to make sure.

"Nope, not until he accepts me for who I am. I'm not going to be like some clone of his."

Gaz rolled her eyes, "I thought you would say that. Are you going to be staying here then?"

"Yes."

"What! This is my house. You can't decide if you are going to stay here or not!" Zim declared.

Dib and Gaz looked over at the Irken.

"Can I stay here as long as I need to, Zim?"

Zim stared at Dib for a minute while he thought about it. The answer to the question was obvious since he already allowed him into his base so the length didn't matter anymore. "I guess you can." he replied crossing his arms against his chest.

"Great. So Gaz, can you bring me a few things from home?"

"Like what?"

Dib finished writing the list and handed it to Gaz.

"I'll see what I can get without dad noticing." she said as she placed the list in her pocket.

"Thanks Gaz."

"I'll be back when I can." Gaz opened the door and left.

Zim watched from the window trying to figure out how she got through all the security. "How does she do it?" he asked himself out loud.

Dib laughed, "My sister has her ways. I don't even understand her most of the time."

Dib sat down on the couch and was joined by Zim who sat on the opposite end.

"Your father is worried about you."

"No he's not. He just wants me back home so he can yell at me for leaving. I'm almost eighteen. I'll stay here til then I will get my own place and he can't do anything about it."

"And when is your birthday?"

"In a couple of months. Is that a problem for you?"

"As long as you don't bother me too much." Zim picked up the remote and turned the TV on.

Gir appeared out of no where and jumped on the couch in between Dib and Zim. The program was soon interrupted with a special report. Membrane appeared on the screen in front of their house surrounded by various news reporters.

"After a night of searching I still have not located my son Dib", a picture of Dib appeared next to Membrane, "if you have seen him, contact me right away. There will be a reward for whoever finds him. That is all for now."

The special report was over and the original program returned.

"I can't believe him! Well, I can actually. Now I can' go anywhere because someone will see me and turn me in!"

Zim looked at Dib. He didn't know what to say or do that would calm Dib down. He didn't like seeing the human unhappy for some unexplained reason. He wished he could understand these new feelings for Dib.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I'm glad I finally got this chapter up. I hoped you guys like it. I'm sorry for keeping you waiting so long.


End file.
